


Sun and Shade

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [136]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words lazy, spread and wave.





	Sun and Shade

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/183407618064/a-new-drabble-i-struggled-so-hard-to-get-this)

The sun beat down on the beach as Stiles spread out lazily underneath the umbrella’s shade. The sound of waves crashing on the shore was quickly lulling him to sleep.

“Der?” Stiles asked. When Derek didn’t reply, Stiles turned. Derek was curled up, in his wolf form, right outside the shade. His fur looked soft in the sunshine and Stiles itched to touch it.

He rolled to Derek and curled his fingers through Derek's sun-warmed fur. He closed his eyes and smiled at how peaceful it was.

Until Derek rudely made him laugh from wolfy kisses all over his face.


End file.
